ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sleeping Dens
How It is Now' is the fourth episode of Crazy Angry Alien Tiger. It aired on June 9th, 2015. Synopsis Tech-I drops the creased beige colored sheet over Kyle's body. Beside the dead body, Rocky is sniffling, wiping away tears. Snax is seen gripping the side of the ship, pouring out his rage. Stress mark crease on his forehead as the lines on his mouth curves downward. His jawline grew soar as he strains it, gritting his teeth. The floorboard creaks underneath as Snax vigorously strikes his fist into the locker, causing it to shake violently. He leans back, anxiety taking over. Snax: Why would you take us here? Tech-I: I had no choice! I was just trying to get out of there. On a desert barren, Gunny notices a small flare on one of the planets with a beige pigment. Gunny: There! They all run to the windshield, seeing the flare soar up into the air. Snax: No, they could be dangerous. Gunny: We aren't leaving them there. She swerves around Snax then begins descending the ship into orbit. Rocky: I know this planet. The Ormerowons live here. They bite you or scratch you and you turn into one of them. Bullets harmlessly bounce off them. You have to destroy the brain. Cake: Zombies? The ship lands. Each of them grabbing a gun and a melee weapon, the group exits the ship back to back. Cake vomits from the smell of rotten carrion. Snax spots the limping alien, flesh torn away at the jaw, eyes sunken in with yellow iris. A growling moan emerges from its throat. The faint, pale skin was peeling. Snax, disgusted, bashes his crowbar into the "zombie's" forehead. Wiping the gunk off of it, Snax starts heading to the flare where all that remained a smoke trail.They continued the excursion on the ship until the three moons rose overhead, a glistening illumination lightning their path. The ship lands, dirt crumpling underneath. The group, sitting in a circle, listen silently to the weak banging outside. The numbers grow as the strikes grow more violent. Gunny: I'll go clear them out. Snax shakes his head vertically, handing her a dagger. She opens a hatch on the ceiling and sees about thirty zombies. Gunny: Shit. Rocky, could you help me with this? Rocky looks to Snax who looks away. Rocky grabs a baseball bat. He climbs the ladder and sees Rocky slicing at zombies. He screams at her as a zombie's molars tear into her leg. She screams as blood splurges out. Rocky leaps off of the ship, snatches her up and returns to the ship, avoiding zombies. She moans as her skin becomes paler. He grabs his dagger on top of the ship and begins slicing through her leg. The blade was too thin. Rocky drills into her leg until it shatters. Gunny screeches in agony, losing consciousness. Snax notices this and yells, dragging them both back into the ship. He closes the hatch then throws Rocky into the wall. Snax: You're killing her! Tech-I: No, he just saved her life. Cake, his face wan and beading with sweat,wipes away a tear to hide his fear of mutilation. Tech-I notices this and sits down next to him. He explains a story of his childhood. Tech-I, only a programming script, witnesses his father with three young kids, all three of them Kinerceleans. They had hoods on and ropes tied around their wrists. Macro: I have the ransom. I finally have the funding. '' ''Tech-I hear's the sighs of relief that the boys would return home. The boys stand to be released. Tech-I gasps and begins weeping as the father slaughters all of three of them with katanas, blood splattering everywhere. '' Cake looks at Tech-I then solemnly glances away.Rocky begins retelling a tale of his youth. ''A younger Rocky, drills barely visible and scrawny than before, entered the illegal boxing ring. He would blow off steam here, taking out all his rage, grief, and anger on the bag. As his fist connected with the bag, it soared into the wall, the sand spilling out. Rocky: Another. The owner, a small frail woman nods, setting another up one. She hurries off. As Rocky takes another strike, a sharp pain occurs in his head. He realized a wooden board had been struck against his head. Rocky turns as three teenage punk Tetramands surround him. They knock him into the ground and take turns pummeling him with their two-toed feet. As they snicker and walk away, Rocky coughs up blood. Everything was sore and brusied. He felt the puddle of blood underneath him. The owner walks out and takes a wipe, cleaning the blood of him. Rocky: She saved me. I would forever owe her a debt. Cake: Did you ever repay it? Rocky, now buffer and his drills growing in nicely, hears a shriek and sees a large man standing behind the owner who's pants have been ripped away. Rocky crashes through the window and sees her carcass, mutilated with cocaine drizzled over it. '' Cake: She was raped? Rocky slowly nods, refusing to elaborate anymore. Cake: Well..I guess it's my turn. Uh, well, I don't really know. I have an artificial kidney because someone stabbed me. I...I've killed thirteen people. Two of them...were babies. ''Cake rolls over, bawling. Cake: I am a sinner! My lord, please punish me! You only disguise me as an angel of light but I am the devil's work. Rocky, Snax, and Tech-I all huddle around in the cockpit, the room next to where Cake was watching over the unconscious Gunny. Snax: This guy can't stay with us. He's killed infants. Tech-I: We've all had our demons. Snax: Are you seriously defending him? Tech-I shrugs, backing off. The three return to see Cake in a noose, hanging and unconscious. Tech-I leaps and breaks the rope with his drill. Cake's body slumps to the ground. Tech-I's palm is on Cake's neck. Tech-I: No pulse. Rocky: He's going to turn! Rocky lunges to have his dagger penetrate Cake's skull. Tech-I pulls up Snax's pistol. Tech-I: You kill him, I kill you. Tears roll down Tech-I's eyes. Snax takes the gun away from him and the curved blade from Rocky. Snax: All we can do is wait. They sit in silence for a couple of seconds until Cake sputters for breath. With fury boiling inside, Tech-I punches Cake in the face, sending him back to a comatose state. The bruise began swelling and it appeared as if a bee had stung the unconscious Gourmand. Suddenly, they hear yelps and shrieks of fear. Tech-I, Snax, and Rocky all open the top hatch and leap out. A group, standing back to back like Snax's group was, were screaming as a horde of zombies began to close in on them. There skin was caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. Rocky: Should we help them? Snax slowly nods and grabs his crowbar. Rocky puts his knife away and pulls out a red-handled machete, a slight reflection shimmering off of the edge. Tech-I draws his hammer, ripe for action. The three charge, diminishing the force intensely. Rocky slashes at one, the machete driving in between the two eyes. Rocky steps on the head and tugs, pulling the machete out then slicing off another's head. One of them grabs Tech-I from behind and takes him to the ground. Tech-I, with all the blunt force he has, pushes as the zombies chomps near his neck in mid-air, inches away from flesh. Tech-I continues trying to push it off until Snax bashes the head in right before the teeth came in contact with his skin. Snax nods and grabs two of the survivors, throwing in the direction of the ship. Tech-I does the same, snatching a female Revonnahgander by her neck and shoves to the ship. They all scramble to the top of the ship and Snax seals the top. Rocky finally gets a good look at them. He spots one of them in an Forever Knight branch armor. Rocky pulls out his curved blade, holding it out. Snax: Stand down! Rocky hesitantly puts the blade down. The knight steps forward. Snax: Purist scum. Snax hits him with the butt of his gun then ties him up as blood trickles down his forehead.. A female Revonnahgander steps up, angry as points her pistol at Snax. Rocky points his assault rifle at her. Revonnahgander: That's my husband! Snax: We let you in. You stay here by our rules. An older, male Revonnahgander steps forward. He had a cybernetic eye and arm. Male: Marge, please. My name is Nelg. These are my daughters, Marge and Teb. The two female Revonnahganders bow respectfully. Marge, covered in tribe tattoos and maturer than Teb, had a scar on her neck. Teb lacked the tattoos but had scars covering her arms. She had a smaller frame, with narrower shoulders and her eyes curved more. She was nimbler and her hair was straighter and longer. Nelg: That human you knocked out is Scott, my son-in-law. He defected from his branch led by a cruel man named Uriah about six days ago. That is why we are here in hiding. He is wanted by them for his defect so we were forced to leave. We came across the others here. The Splixson back there is Lyrad. Lyrad waves with a humble smiles. The left fin on his had had a part missing and the clothes he was wearing were torn up. Nelg: The other human is Chandler. He is a fine huntsman. Chandler, smoking a cigarette, gruffs a mere "hello". He was the dirtiest and rattiest. Hair droops past his shoulders and his bangs reach his nose. Wearing a sleeveless jacket, dirt smudged all over his body. Nelg: And the two Tetramands are brother and sister, Seeryt and Ahsas. Ahsas, slightly larger than Seeryt, was wiping her knife, flesh slumping onto the floor. Seeryt was a gentle giant. He had a big smile but bulging biceps. With a friendly handshake to everyone, Seeryt steps back. Scott groans, rubbing his head. Snax: I'm Snax. The yellow guy is Rocky. The Mechomorph is Tech-I with the two unconscious bitches being Cake, the green one and the dying one with one leg is Gunny. How do we know we can trust you? Nelg: Well, we haven't killed you yet. Rocky grabs Scott by his shoulder pad and yanks him up, starring deeply into his eyes, slightly squinting to intimidate this proclaimed rebel. Rocky's distrust slowly faded as he leans back, letting his shoulders drop as the intensity dimmed down. Scott: W-We...We have food..weapons. Nelg nods, handing Tech-I a pistol. Nelg: Make sure you always have at least one bullet. Tech-I: Why? Nelg is silent for a second, a pained expression growing across his face. Nelg: For yourself. Rocky exchanges glances with the female Tetramand, Ahsas. He smiles at her. She returns it, her eyebrows raising. The ship suddenly rocks and sways as the groans as heard outside. A banging rapidly teems as the ship begins to tip, causing all the people inside to fall to the ground. Teb cries out as the weapons fall down, the machete piercing her shoulder, leaving her impaled. The zombies obliterate the windshield, crawling in. Scott climbs upward, pulling Teb from the machete. Shrieking in agony, blood seeps through Teb's shirt. Scott slumps her over his shoulder and drops down, kicking down the door. Outside, zombies begin crawling in. Using the machete, Scott slices one of them. Snax helps him, stomping on another zombie's head. Tech-I fires the pistol upward where zombies began falling from the windshield. One of the bodies fall of Lyrad as he trips. Seeryt snatches a hammer and begins bashing in heads. Rocky: Where's Gunny? Nelg: We have to move, now! They all crawl out of the ship but a horde of zombies had approached. Separating, each of them begin fighting off zombies. Tech-I reloads as Seeryt demolishes one that lunged for Tech-I. Counting his bullets, Tech-I fires a Ormerowons that was grabbing onto Snax's boot. Scott dodges a zombie and sprints out of the horde. Teb is weeping softly, her tears stained pink as blood drips out of the corner of her mouth. Scott spots Lyrad and Seeryt, calling them over. Tech-I and Snax, back to back, are slaying zombies still. Scott calls them over as they begin sprinting. The zombies fill up the ship as it plummets into a sinkhole. Teb slowly opens her eyes. Teb: W-where is Marge? Scott looks around, screaming frantically. Scott: MARGE? Marge!? Where are you? He turns, preparing to begin running back to the ship but Snax clutches his shoulder. Snax: It's too late. We have to keep moving. Scott falls to his knees, crying. His glassy eyes turn to Tech-I who hands Scott the pistol. He holds it to his temple but Lyrad kicks it out of his hand. Lyrad: I'm not losing another friend today. Scott falls over, silently whimpering to himself. The past four years he has spent with Marge. They were getting married. Scott wanted to start a family with her. He turns to Teb, tightly hugging her. Scott: I-I'm so sorry. He begins pounding the ground in anger, rage, grief. Seeryt sadly turns away, knowing Ahsas was gone as well. Marge: SCOTT? Where are you? The other group, a unconscious Gunny, Rocky, Cake, Marge, Nelg, Ahsas and Chandler were hurrying away from the ship which ignited into flames. Roasted zombies limped toward them from behind but most just fall to the ground after the crackles of the flames did enough damage. Chandler, wiping the dirt-filled sweat off of his eyebrow, stops, pointing to Gunny. Chandler: We have to leave her behind. She'll just hold us back. Tech-I, tears dripping down in grief, holds his pistol at Chandler. Tech-I: No! Rocky nods, holding out his blade which gleamed in the hot sun. Chandler: Fine. Over there is a stream. We need water. They begin shuffling toward it. Chandler rips off the corner of his shirt, absorbing water and wiping his face. Pushing the hair out of his face, he begins boiling the water with two sticks. Ahsas pulls out a rag and soaks it in the water, beginning to wipe flesh off of her rifle. Rocky sits next to her, dipping his feet into the stream. Ahsas: I just want to thank you for saving me. Rocky: We did it as a group. Ahsas: I almost got bit. You stopped it. I have to thank you. Rocky: I'd do it again. She smiles then saunters toward Nelg who sadly is looking at a picture of him, Scott, Marge, Teb and his wife. A tear drops onto the picture. Cake sits down next to him with Gunny resting next to him. Cake: They might not have died. The lord has a plan for us all. Nelg, suprised, begins fiddling with the cross on his necklace. Nelg: You're a follower of the lord? Cake nods, smiling. Nelg hands Cake his necklace. Nelg: The lord has protected me enough. You'll need it more than me. Cake smiles. Cake: Thank you. Gunny sits up weakly, her eyes disoriented. Gunny: I-I still feel my leg. It burns. Cake: It's gone. Gunny: Can you help? Nelg nods, taking some parts off his satchel and begins tinkering with them. Chandler pulls a book out of Marge's backpack and begins pulling pages out to feed the fire. Nelg sits next to him, pulling out the Bible. Nelg glumly tears out a page and tosses it into the flames. His faith was gone. On the other side of the fire, Marge is bawling, fearing she will never see her husband again. Scott stands, sprinting. Snax chases after him. Seeryt picks up Teb, allowing her to cling onto his back as Lyrad bounces behind him. Tech-I is dashing with Snax. Scott: A fire! There's a fire there! Snax: Calm down! What if it's bandits? Scott: I have to take that chance! Lyrad: Look, a stream! Seeryt: Teb, hold on. Seeryt clutches onto his hammer and bashes a zombie then swings at two others. He then continues racing toward the fire. Marge spots Scott and kisses him passionately then breaks away, tightly hugging Teb. Nelg hobbles over, carrying his baby girl over. Nelg begins to bandage the wound. Gunny limps to Snax, now utilizing a fully functionally prosthetic leg built by Nelg. Gunny turns and vomits, chunks of berries and liquids shooting out. Rocky: Gunny! Are you okay? Gunny: I'm pregnant. Snax goes pale. She angrily turns to him. Gunny: Yell, be mad, do anything, just please don't leave me in the silence. Snax: How do you expect to raise a child in this world!? There's no mercy! He begins shouting. Chandler: Hey dumbass, shut up. You're attracting the Ormerowons. Gunny faces the stream, trying to avoid anyone seeing her tears. A zombie leaps out of the water, falling on her. Snax shoots it with a double-barrel shotgun. The zombie head exploded, covering Gunny with gunk. Snax angrily sits next to the fire. Tech-I sits next to Gunny, helping her clean her face. Across the galaxy, the bounty hunter removes his helmet, allowing the slick jet black mohawk to pop up as his blue skin itches. as a video transmission initiates. Collectimus appears on the screen. The bounty hunter kneels, revealed to have been Kon. Collectimus: Are they dead? Kon: The Mechomorph used hyper-space to escape. Collectimus: No matter. I sent Vulkanus to your location to aid you. Kon: He is dead. Collectimus: I brought him back. You see, the Appoplexian has a special relic known as the Annihilarg that Vulkanus was protecting. I need it to bend the universe to my will, to create a utopia for myself. Now, pry the relic from his lifeless body or I will stain you crimson with the wake of your blood. Back on the Anur System planet, Nelg picks up satchel, dusting it off and stands. Nelg: I'm going to scavenge for some parts. Tech-I: I'll go with you. The two stand, beginning to shuffle down the river. Tech-I kicks a pebble into the streaming water. Nelg: I never got a chance to thank you for taking in my family. Tech-I: Well, you're welcome. At least I know there is still good in this universe. Why do you stay here? Nelg: Scott's defection wasn't legal. He took an oath so the Forever Knights are hunting him down. We honor our kin so he came to me for advice. We left and found the others here. In the distance, a couple of zombies roam, growling occasionally with their arms. Their pigment faded in color with wrinkles creasing around the joints, mainly the elbows as the skin that wasn't torn away sagging heavily, causing them to hunch their shoulders slightly. Tech-I stumbles, tripping over a rock. He sits up, brushing himself off. Nelg turns to face him as Tech-I grabs his gun and hears a piercing shriek. Turning frantically, he sees the zombie devour Nelg's flesh who has gone wan. Tech-I fires his gun two. ''BAM! BAM! ''The zombie slumps to the ground. Blood splurges out as Tech-I begins dashing back to the camp. Tech-I: Help! HELP! In the distance, Scott begins running to Tech-I, seeing his father-in-law. Marge screams in sorrow as she also sprints over to them, putting her hand on her father's unconscious, pale face. Teb covers her eyes in fear, gritting her teeth. Seeryt: What happened? Tech-I: I-I-he..uh we- Scott swings at his face, sending Tech-I spiraling into the ground. Nelg begins whining, clutching the side of his torso where a chunk of flesh was missing. Scott pulls out a pistol, aiming it at Nelg's head. Scott: I'm sorry. He attempts to pull the trigger but pulls back, weeping. Chandler nods to him then takes the pistol. Chandler: Sorry friend. He fires the pistol, sending Nelg's head to explode, blood spraying everywhere. Teb screams, bawling as Marge continues weeping, holding her sister as loud groans emerge from her mourning, begging for her daddy to come back to her. Ahsas turns her face away into Rocky's face, silently allowing the tears to stroke down her face. Surprised, Rocky embraces her and comforts her. An expression of anger spread across Seeryt's face as he looks at his sister with this stranger. Chandler: We should get some rest. Behind him, the flames erupted as Marge tearfully tosses her father's corpse into the whipping waves of heat. Lyrad: I'll take watch. Seeryt, help me? Seeryt, allowing his rage to diminish, nods as the creases on his forehead soften. Tech-I: I'll do it also. Cake? Cake, stumbling over his feet and whimpering, slowly shakes his head in the motion of a "yes". The rest allow the fire to devour the body as they rest, allowing their minds to drift off wherever they please. Sitting around the fire, Cake feels the necklace around his neck with a cross on the end. Cake: My lord, why have you given us no mercy? He pulls the necklace off vigorously and hurls it into the fire, allowing the necklace to smolder in the crackling, splintering wood. Lyrad: You're a Catholic? Cake: I can't say I believe in anything anymore. You? Lyrad: Zen Buddhist. I believe life is sacred. Until I got here, I worked with a man named Pax as an animal activist. Cake: You were a stoner? Lyrad angrily looks away then stands, sitting next to the river. Seeryt is next to Tech-I, wiping sand off of himself with a rag that holes in it and was obviously used for others things as it was stained multiple colors. Seeryt: I have a problem. Can you help? Tech-I nods. Seeryt: I noticed your friend Rocky and my sister have been finding friendship. I'm not sure if I like that. Tech-I: You should confront her with your feelings. Speak from your heart and be honest. Seeryt: It's just that, I was suppose to protect her after our parents were incarcerated and I always feel like I let her down. But I don't want to hold her back from happiness. Tech-I attempts to smile sympathetically, but he is merely a Mechomorph and lacks a pair of lips, tongue and teeth. There is a growl in the bushes. Tech-I snatches his rifle, eye through the scope, waiting to see what they were. Large Vuplimancers come out, malnourished and growling. He thinks of Gup and with tears streaming from his only eye, fires the gun three times as the beasts drop to the ground. The group is now awake, roasting the aliens. Lyrad angrily throws whatever was in his pocket on the ground. Lyrad: Why? Why do you dare to eat others? There is a sharp line, the line of morality. This line should a creased, sharp line but it seems as if the line is blurring. Is this what we have become? You value your own life over others? Allowing them to die for your satisfaction? Our morality will vanquish by the time we die if we continue like this. It is becoming like a rabbit in a snowstorm, a fiery fire from the deepest realm of whatever hell you came from. He falls to the ground, blood oozing from his head. Snax stands behind him, a bat in his hand which was dripping blood off of the end. Snax: Shut up. Stepping over the unconscious body, Snax grabs a leg and tears it off, chomping on it. The others cautiously follow. Scott: I'll, uh take next watch. Uh, any volunteers? Chandler nods as he swallows a piece of meat. Teb grabs a gun and nods, not allowing the tears to come out. Gunny, balancing on her new leg, picks up a rifle as well. Cake hobbles away from the fire, allowing himself to munch on sand as he could not devour living things because of his physical biology. As he drifts off, the guards on watch load their guns and take them off safety mode. Teb: What do we do now? My father is gone but we shouldn't dishonor his final wish for our safety. Scott: Our best option is to go to Revonnah where can settle there for a while.Then you'll be safe and Marge and I will just keep moving. Gunny: That's a stupid ass idea. This world, you have to be able to fight for yourself, and I know you aren't ready to, but you're going to have to. Scott: My people is like yours, we can handle ourselves. Gunny: Obviously not. Teb angrily begins to raise her rifle to Gunny but Scott stops her. Teb: You dare disrespect my father. She pulls the trigger as Scott screams a loud ''no ''and tackles her down. The bullet scrapes Gunny's shoulder.She hollers in pain as rain begins to pour down. The others awake as zombies begin looming in. Chandler: We have to move! Stay together! Hesitant, Chandler grabs the unconscious Lyrad and puts him over his shoulder. They all begin sprinting. Cake drives his knife into a zombie. Snax fires a shotgun, causing the heads of zombies to splatter everywhere. Seeryt: There, a barn! Lightning crackles above them. The barn, worn and rickety, barely stood by itself. Snax: It might be our only chance, go! Lyrad tosses the door open as they pile inside. Chandler closes it as zombies begin banging on the walls. One of them tears a wooden board away. Rocky smashes a crowbar into it as he begins hitting a nail into the board. Back at the door, Chandler is pushing with all of his might to keep the monsters out. Seeryt begins to help them as they dig their feet into the ground. Snax and Scott in unison push against the door as the others keep the perimeter clear. The barn groans and shakes as wind tosses it around. The roof begins to soar away, loose boards surging nimbly. The moans of the dead wash away in the erupting whispers of the winds. The zombies begin banging and tearing on the door as Snax is thrown backwards from a flying board. Clutching his shoulder in pain, he regains his balance and charges into the door. His feet begin to skid back in the mud as the zombies overpower but he hollers a mighty roar and with a final effort of strength, pushes the door shut. Scott briskly grabs what remains of a ladder over the door, keeping it shut. Teb is savagely bashing in a zombie's head in as she releases the rage over her father's death which was building up inside her. They regroup in the center of the barn. Scott is frantically looking around. Scott: Where's Marge? Lightning cackles as a flash of light appears, showing the true horror of Mare's frail body hanging on a noose. Scott shrieks, cutting the rope down with a machete. The soft whimpers soon die out as he lays next to her in silence. Out of nowhere, her hand grabs Scott who doesn't try to resist as Gunny pulls out a pistol. Tech-I lowers her hand, shaking his head softly. Marge coughs. Marge: Scott? Scott's eyes flicker open. He tightly hugs her. Then he stands and solemnly drags himself to the wall. Scott: What the fuck were you thinking? YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF! Chandler: Keep your voice down. You will attract the dead. Scott smacks his fist into the ladder. Marge crawls to the opposite wall, leaning back, wiping a tear away gently. After of few moments of dreadful silence, Scott calmly speaks as thunder rumbles. Scott: We all...we all our sinners. But we are forced to live with them! There is no easy way out...there is no escaping the truth. We all have our demons. That doesn't let you take ignore them! Morality is a thing of the past. We do what we have to...to survive. That is what is important. We keep moving, we survive. Kill the living, kill the dead. And we will survive. Nelg died because we were weak. I know we aren't ready for this. But we have to be. I'm not letting you become weak. We will survive. Scott turns to Marge and shakes his head. Snax nods his eye while starring into Scott's eyes, having a mutual understanding. Lightning sputters a whipping crack as the barn ignites. Wood begins sear and smolder as the zombies, now melting, limp toward them. Rocky: Go! They all rush from the barn as a herd chases behind them. Lyrad screeches as Seeryt turns, witnessing as zombies tear to him to shreds and they shove his flesh down their throat. Choking back the tears, Seeryt bats them down with his hammer and snatches Lyrad's body. Cake: Where are we going? Scott: Our ship. There, just ahead! A forest green oblong shaped ship, surrounded by zombies, activates as Scott presses a button on his watch. They board as Seeryt trips. Ahsas shrieks as she grabs his hand but the zombies pull him back, tearing his arm off. Ahsas clutches onto her brother's arm as he is whisked away. Rocky: We have to go. She solemnly nods. In the cockpit of the ship, similar to Kyle's ship, but with less chairs, albeit larger ones. The metal layered underneath the wool covering ached Snax's back. He turns to Gunny. Snax: I'm sorry. After what Scott said today, I understand what I have to do. I want us to be on better terms. Gunny smiles and hugs him before wandering off. Snax heads to the pilot room where Scott was piloting. A devastated Ahsas was next to him. Chandler also wanders in. Snax looks at the breath-taking awe of which millions of stars brew in the dark, mysterious cosmos. Chandler: Where do we go now? Scott: I don't know. Snax listens to the bleak edge to his voice. Scott pounds the Auto-Pilot button then turns to them. Scott: We all should get some rest. It's been a long couple days. Cake rattles through some drawers and picks up a large, slender bottle of whiskey. Eyeing around him, he finds no one and pops the cap. The chugging ensues as he falls to the ground. The ship rattles. Scott: We are being boarded by another ship. It appears to be pirates. Let's go check it out. Snax walks in, thinking Cake is sleeping, grabs him and follows Scott, Chandler, Teb, Tech-I, and Rocky. They investigate the ship. Gunny, Marge, and Ahsas sit in the cockpit. There is some noises are men voices are heard calling out. Gunny: They're here. We have no guns. ''And you two are unstable right now. ''Gunny thought to herself. Ahsas pulls out her machete, ripe for battle. Marge weakly grabs a crowbar. The door busts down and the pirates smile as they ravagely grab Gunny and attempt to pull down her pants. Ahsas chops his leg off then kicks him in the face, brutally slashing into his dead body with her machete. Gunny grabs the one who tried to assault her and begins pummeling his face with a hammer that her hand morphed into. She then grabs an empty AK-47 and bashes the butt of it into the pirate. Marge swings as whacks another member of the crew to the ground. All three continue the massacre, drenched in blood. .Snax and the others return to see the dead pirates and the three of them, covered in blood. Marge falls to the ground crying as Gunny looks away. Scott begins to comfort her as Ahsas tosses the machete to the ground, wiping blood off of her face. Rocky: Are you okay? Ahsas: Leave me alone. Tech-I: Wait...where's Cake? Back on the other ship, a drunken Cake bumbles into the pilot room. The ship goes into hyperspace, crashing into a barren grey planet. Falling off the ship, Cake, unsure of anything, rubs his head from an enlarged headache. Cake: How much did I drink? He turns around and realizes he is alone. Cake: Did-did they abandon me? Suddenly, a large figure is behind him. Vulkanus: They found you drunk and pitied you, leaving you here. I am here to take you to a god so we can get revenge. Anger spreads across Cake's face as he squeezes his knuckles. Suddenly, a blue beam appears around them. Cake closes his eyes as a wave of nausea washes over him. Opening his eyes, he wondered where he was. A figure turns to him on his hover chair. Vulkanus kneels. Collectimus: Those feeble peasants, they are concerned with child's play. I am a savior, a being they couldn't even think to comprehend. I ask for your loyalty. Cake: I pledge my allegiance to you, Collectimus. I know where they are. Besides Collectimus is Kon. Kon: So do I. They just passed the borders of the Anur System. They are heading to the M'xis Quadrant. Collectimus: We shall unleash the fists of fiery hell upon their stranded souls. Kon, fetch the temporal beasts. We have business to attend to. Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:Episodes in Crazy Angry Alien Tiger Category:OmniCorp Category:Solstice Saga